Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.
Villains In Detention Escape Outpost Growing Amalgamation Mega Enormously Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. is a console videogame based on Codename: Kids Next Door, released on late 2005 for the Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox consoles. All five of the main characters are playable, although Numbuh 2 is only controlled in vehicle levels (where the player effectively controls the vehicle rather than the person piloting it). Rainbow Monkeys are featured as common collectibles. It was heavily tied in with other Kids Next Door Merchandise, including the Kids Next Door Trading Card Game. KND products featured codes that could be used to unlock exclusive cheats in the game, and a "limited edition" trading card was included with the game. The game is, however, somewhat notable for its variety of rather unique bonus content and unlockables. These include alternate skins for the characters, such as "sooper-deformed", vampire, and a code that turns Numbuh 1 into Numbuh 86 while playing as him, pictures of trading cards, playable simulations in which various enemies from the game can be controlled, and a god mode, known as "possession mode" where any enemy can be taken control of during gameplay. The game sold very poorly and received very mediocre reviews. Altough the presentation was heavily praised, the gameplay itself was heavly criticized due to its controls, bad camera and extremly long levels. Plot One day, the KND are playing a video game when Numbuh 2 gives Numbuh 1 a training simulation helmet, which he describes as a "Numbuh one size fits all." Before the simulation can start, the Toiletnator appears and ties up the rest of the team, which Numbuh 1 thinks this is a simulation. After defeating the "simulated" Toiletnator, Numbuh 1 throws him out the window, which he also thinks is simulated. After Numbuh 1 frees his team, Numbuh 86 reports that several of the KND's most dangerous villains have escaped from the Kids Next Door Arctic Base prison, and that Sector V must defeat them all, as the other sectors are all at the beach. The first villain to be dealt with is Gramma Stuffum, who has invaded the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe. After she is defeated by Numbuh 1, a mysterious person appears and steals the engine core from the Chunk Wagon. Numbuh 1 gets a call from Numbuh 4 informing him that the Common Cold has attacked the Sector V Treehouse and covered it in snot, and that he is trapped inside. Numbuh 5 travels through the snot-infested treehouse and rescues Numbuh 4 as well as having to reset the defense grid due to the Common Cold infecting it with bugs. After that, the Common Cold returns with his Snot Bomber, which is chased through the sky by Numbuh 2's C.O.O.L.B.U.S.. After the battle, another mysterious person appears in a jetpack and takes the power core from his Snot Bomber, causing it to plummet to the ground. That night, while Numbuh 4 is sitting at the toilet, the treehouse's power goes out and Count Spankulot turns the other members of Sector V into vampires. Numbuh 4 fights through the treehouse and defeats his friends, returning them to normal. After this is resolved, the KND begin trying to find the hamsters that power the treehouse. This tires them all out, except for Numbuh 3, who thinks of it as a game. Numbuh 3 is assigned to catch all the hamsters throughout the treehouse and returns them to the power core. Numbuh 1 then goes outside to strike back at Count Spankulot, fighting numerous enemies and freeing several children before confronting and defeating Count Spankulot himself at the School Clocktower. After Count Spankulot's defeat, Numbuh 86 reports again, informing them that while they were dealing with the Count Spankulot, Stickybeard has been ravaging the neighborhood in the Sweet Revenge. While preparing for transport, Numbuh 4 unintentionally activates the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.'s T.A.R.P.O.O.N due to him not knowing what the button does, forcing Sector V to abandon the T.A.R.P.O.O.N. and make a new one from spare parts from Stickybeard's ships along the way. After making a new T.A.R.P.O.O.N., Numbuh 2 uses the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.'s T.A.R.P.O.O.N. to anchor on to the Sweet Revenge, and Numbuh 5 then goes inside the ship and defeats Stickybeard. The first mysterious person appears once again and is revealed to be Numbuh 5's sister Cree, who immediately takes Stickybeard's hook. The next villain is Knightbrace, who is along with his army of Dentadrones, is making a glow-in-the-dark toothpaste called "Bug Brite" made from fireflies poop. Numbuh 3 browses the neighborhood and collects several fireflies which she uses to burn obstacles and free the fireflies being held captive in the School Clock tower. The free fireflies lead Sector V to the location of Knightbrace's Cavity Cave, where Numbuh 1 battles him in his Dental Assault Chair. He wins and prepares to take Knightbrace to the Moon-base. Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 is still trying to go to the bathroom at the treehouse. Before he can do so, the Toiletnator attacks the treehouse again, this time much more well-equipped and possessing, among other things, minions made out of poop. When Numbuh 4 reaches the toiletnator in his bedroom, they race to the golden toilet at the top of the room. After Numbuh 4 wins, the Toiletnator is sent to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S with the other villains as the KND prepare to take them to the Kids Next Door Moonbase. On the way to the moon, the KND are attacked by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in their moon-sized "Mega-Mansion". After they are defeated and the moon is reached, it is revealed that Father has been planning to have the villains brought to the moon so that he could use an "Amalgamator" to merge them into a monster called the Amalgamation and have it destroy the Moonbase. The Mega-Mansion greatly damages the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, and, after Sector V are forced to abandon ship and go to the Moonbase, launches the amalgamator beam and teleports the villains to the moon, whereupon they combine into the Amalgamation and attack the Moonbase. From inside the Moonbase, the Kids Next Door activate its emergency defense system (Numbuh 4 initially appeared to activate the self-destruct button, but Numbuh 5 had secretly switched the labels ahead of time so that he would activate the right button), which causes the base itself to transform into a Super Sentai/''Power Rangers''-esque robot called the T.R.E.E.H.E.M.O.T.H., which then fights and defeats the Amalgamation, causing it to explode and sending the villains flying. The members of Sector V are then awarded a medal of honor in a scene parodying the ending of the original Star Wars. It is then revealed that the entire game was in fact an elaborate training simulation. However, the Toilenator then arrives at the Treehouse just like in the beginning, and all the events are repeated. Character Appearance *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 86 *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Father *Cree Lincoln *Stickybeard *Knightbrace *Count Spankulot *Common Cold *Grandma Stuffum *Toilenator *Lizzie Devine (mentioned) Trivia/Goofs *This is the first appearance of the Snot-Bomber, which later appeared in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., proving the game is indeed canon. *Numbuh 3 is shown to be able to glide short distances in the game (the instrustion booklet explains that she does it by using her oversized sleeves as wings). Though this has not been shown in the series, the comic cover in Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. shows her apparently flying. *Apparently, Numbuh 3 speaks firefly. *At the beginning of the first Numbuh 4 level, a monitor can be seen attached to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. reading "k.a.p.l.o.w.", indicating that it's what the bulldozer shovel on the front is called. *The game likely takes place anywhere from late Season 3 (Numbuh 4 mentions the events of Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) to Season 5 (the old Moonbase is shown, so it's before ''Operation: Z.E.R.O''.) *Numbuh 86 refers to Sector V as "Sector 5", despite it being the former in the series (videogames, such as Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, have been known to make this mistake). This is most likely because V means 5 in roman numerals. *The interior of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. is noticably different than in the series, looking more like an actual bus. *During the final battle, when Numbuh 2 makes a bad joke, Numbuh 5 says "In space, no one can hear me not laughing at that!", parodying the tagline for the Alien movie franchise. *The simulation helmet Numbuh 1 wears in the first level is identical to the gaming helmets the team had in Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.. *This game makes numerous references to Star Wars.: #The DCFDTL's Mega-Mansion is an obvious parody of the Death Star. Numbuh 2 mistaking the Mega-Mansion for the moon and Numbuh 5 realizing it's not the moon is similar to the exchange Luke and Obi-Wan had when they first saw the Death Star. #When Numbuh 1 confronts Count Spankulot at the clock tower, Spankulot says if Nigel won't join him on his spanking crusade, perhaps Lizzie will. This is a parody of when Darth Vader discovers that Luke has a twin sister (Leia) and thinks she will join him if Luke won't. #During the space battle, Numbuh 3 cries "It's a trap!" which was Admiral Ackbar's line from Episode VI. Of course, she was complaining about her seat-belt being too tight. #When the player confronts the Delightful Children's Mega-Mansion, Numbuh 5 can be heard saying "stay on target." This line was heard in Episode IV during the attack on the Death Star. #When Numbuhs 1 through 5 receive their medals from Numbuh 86, the whole ceremony is a spoof of the ceremony at the end of Episode IV. *'Goof:' When Numbuh 4 notices that his teammates have become Spank-Happy Vampires, he says they have all been turned into said vampires again, however while Numbuhs 1, 2, and 3 were turned into vampires again, Numbuh 5 hasn't turned into one again as she wasn't turned into a vampire in Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. (which had Numbuh 4 become a vampire instead of Numbuh 5). *'Goof: '''When the villains are being loaded into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., Knightbrace, though not wearing his headgear, sounds the same, while in ''Operation: T.E.E.T.H. and Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., his voice sounds completely different without his headgear. Gallery 929650 69652 front.jpg|American Xbox cover American Gamecube Cover.png|American Gamecube Cover American PS2 Cover.png|American PS2 Cover European Gamecube Cover.png|European Gamecube Cover European PS2 Cover.jpg|European PS2 Cover Australian PS2 Cover.jpg|Australian PS2 Cover Category:Games